Odd Looks
by Ice-Song
Summary: Ever notice how Masaru kinda... really looks like a girl? Well, Agumon eats his hair tie while he's at head quarters and everyone else notices. Shounen ai hints if you squint really hard. Mostly humor.


Masaru wandered around the hallways of the headquarters while holding back his hair with his hand. "I can't believe that lizard," he growled. "It did not look like a gummy worm!"

"What are you muttering about?" a cool voice asked behind him.

Masaru turned to see Touma walking up behind him with a devil may care look on his face. He growled at the other tamer, willing back the urge to punch the smug look off his face. "Agumon ate my hair tie," he explained.

"Agumon… what?" a brief look of surprise crossed Touma's face.

"He ate my hair tie," Masaru said slowly, hoping it would sink into the pretty boy's brain. "He said it looked like a gummy worm."

"I… see…" Touma said slowly.

"Anyways, I'm looking for another hair tie," Masaru sighed. "I don't like letting my hair down, it gets in my way."

"Why not… cut it?" Touma suggested.

Masaru raised an eyebrow, "Cut it?" he asked as if Touma had just suggested he go jump off a cliff.

"Never mind then," Touma sighed. "Well good luck in finding a hair tie," he said coolly and started his way around Masaru.

"Wait," Masaru said quickly. "Do you have a piece of string or something? My arm's getting tired."

Touma turned and gave Masaru a hard glare. Masaru returned it unblinkingly while still holding his hair back.

"Just let it go, you can survive with your hair down for a few hours," Touma said and walked down the hall.

"Jerk," Masaru growled and walked down the hall to see if Yoshino had a hair tie he could borrow.

He walked into the lunch room and tapped the older tamer on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at Masaru. "Yes?"

"Do you have a hair tie?" he asked sheepishly.

She fingered her short purple hued locks and raised an eyebrow. "No," she said simply.

Masaru gave an exasperated sigh and walked out of the room muttering something about how there were no such things as black gummy bears.

Finally, Masaru's arm fell asleep and he was forced to let his hair down in order to keep on using his right arm to get into other rooms and such. He sighed and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and sat down behind a computer to fill out a report on the digi-egg he had brought in that morning.

"I can't believe he ate it!" he muttered. "He actually just popped it into his mouth. I swear I look away for twenty seconds to smooth out my hair and Agumon just…" his mutterings trailed off as he slowly typed in the information that was needed.

Touma came into the room holding some documents and looked around for someone to give them too. He spotted a young woman across the way and sighed. He hated giving work to people he didn't know but he figured it was better then searching out Masaru who would undoubtedly loose it.

He walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She shrugged as she continued to slowly type in some kind of data. "Excuse me," Touma said politely. "Miss, could you give this to the captain? I need to go home shortly."

The girl stiffened and to Touma's horror he heard Masaru's voice, sounding very angry. "WHAT did you just call me?" he asked thickly, his hands still but hovering on the keyboard.

"I…Masaru?" Touma asked, shocked.

Masaru whirled around and glared at Touma. "Yeah! Touma, you moron! I'm wearing a boy's uniform!"

Touma blinked repeatedly as he looked at Masaru. He knew that Masaru's chosen hair style wasn't the most… masculine but when his hair was done there was no way to get around the fact that he looked like a girl. A pretty girl at that… wait, what? His features hardened into a frown and he glared at Masaru. "Well, excuse me," he snapped. "It's dim in here and I've been here since five am."

"You so did not just mistake me for a girl," Masaru growled. "You didn't."

Touma wanted nothing more then to contradict him, but a headache was beginning to form and he knew better. He handed Masaru the documents he was holding and shook his head. "I'm tired," he said simply. "Will you please give these to the captain?"

Masaru looked like he wanted to fight some more but the captain had just walked into the room. "Give them to him yourself," he hissed and sat back down at the computer to finish his report.

Touma sighed and walked over to the captain. "Sir, here are the files you requested," he said respectfully. "I'm going to take my leave now."

The captain nodded and took the folder. "Thank you," he said and turned. "You may go now."

Touma took one last peek at the extremely pissed off Masaru and left the room without another word.

The captain looked around the room and his eyes settled on the back of Masaru's head. "Who's the new girl?" he asked loudly enough that Masaru could hear.

Masaru growled and gripped the mouse enough that one of the buttons cracked into its groove. "I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" he yelled and slammed him palm on the print button to print out his report and leave.

At home his mom handed him another black hair tie. "I went out and got more, sweetie," she smiled.

Masaru grabbed it and muttered something about not looking like a girl and being a real man.

"That's why I always tell him to carry around more then one," she sighed to Agumon.

Agumon tilted his head to one side, not really getting it. "All I know is that they're not candy," he said wisely and followed his 'aniki' into the next room.

"Wha?" Masaru's mom asked, thoroughly confused.

Masaru sighed and glared at his reflection in the mirror. He took out his hair tie and looked at his reflection again. "How the hell do they think I look like I girl?" he growled. "I don't see it."

With a growl he put his hair back up and went into his room to play some kind of manly fighting game to make himself feel better. Damn to hell whatever anyone else thought. He didn't look like a girl.

Much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He looks like a girl XD I'm sorry but he does. Even my mom thought that he was a girl until she heard his voice. Anyways, just a silly one shot for the heck of it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
